


Temptations

by thebearking



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Tease, Drabble, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Mischief, Mutant Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Young Charles Xavier, yes i threw erik in there bc i'm thirsty ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Charles is busy at all the wrong times. You like distracting him.





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok i have a thing for charles, too. you all knew this was coming. maybe. anyway here's a little drabble with a lil bit of (implied) smut in it. in in, the reader (gender-neutral) is a mutant who can talk to animals. enjoy!

_Charles._

Nothing. You narrowed your eyes at him, concentrating harder.

 _Charles_ , you repeated, your voice wheedling.

“Sweetheart, please.” He finally looked up at you, fixing you to the spot with those lurid blue eyes. “I promise we can do whatever you’d like as soon as I’m finished. Paperwork doesn’t fill itself out.”

“Mm, I’m sure one of your students could figure out how to do that,” you purred, shifting in your seat to sit with your legs dangling over the armrest of your chair. “There’s bound to be a telekinetic willing to do that for pay. Maybe even for free.”

Charles frowned. “I don’t believe anyone would be able to fill this out exactly as I’d like except for me. These are my forms, after all.”

You waved your hand dismissively. “Whatever.” To his mind, you added, _Let me know when you’re available, Professor._

 _Of course._ And he went on writing, his wavy hair hiding his face from view.

You leaned your head back, staring up at the ceiling, more than a little annoyed that he hadn’t even reacted to you calling him by his title. It wasn’t Charles’s fault; you were just in a particularly amorous mood, craving Charles’s attention. All of it. You liked the effect you had on him when it was just the two of you wrapped up in each other. You could get him to focus solely on you, his mind attuned completely to making you feel good, to how good you could make him feel. It made you feel powerful, which a mutant like you needed. Your mutation allowed you to do little more than communicate with animals. While Erik could unearth skyscrapers and Storm could control the weather, you could tell a dog to go outside, or a cat, or even a wasp. That had come in handy when a swarm of bees infested the mansion. Any other circumstance had you contributing with your limited fighting skill and knowledge of technology, courtesy of Hank.

You could tell Charles wasn’t listening to you anymore. He only ever listened when you wanted him too. It was his own set of morals, you supposed, and you were grateful for the privacy. Still, you wondered how he would react to some thoughts you’d had in the past. Sure, the two of you had been intimate—you knew his body better than anyone else, and he knew yours—but there were some fantasies you had neglected to disclose, images that you knew were racy enough to get him hot and wanting.

So you pushed one out to him. Just one: an image of you on the floor beneath his desk, peering up at him while you enveloped the length of him in your mouth.

You snuck a glance at Charles to see that he had stopped writing, gripping the pen so firmly you wondered if it would snap. Then he went on writing. You pouted a bit, and tried again.

This one was a little more vivid, and had probably already happened at some point. You, lying on his bed, completely naked, your wrists bound with one of his own neck ties, your legs wide open for him while you arched your back, already sweating.

That one made you gasp. And Charles did, too. Then he quickly regained his composure. _I’m almost finished, darling, and then you can have your way. You can bear a few more moments, can’t you?_

You crossed your arms, still unsatisfied even when he sent you promising visions of the two of you, ravishing each other in his bed. In his _office._  That one almost appeased you. Almost. The timing of the visions came off more as teasing than reassuring. You growled low under your breath, growing more frustrated by the second.

If that’s how he wanted to play…You sent him one more image. And this one was something you knew would never occur, something you knew would affect him visibly. It was you, standing up, walking out of his office and down the stairs and across the hall to Erik’s quarters, throwing the door open, pushing Erik down and pinning him to his bed while you unbuttoned his shirt and—

_That’s enough._

Charles wasn’t yelling, but his voice was firm. Cold. You’d gotten through to him. You looked over to see him drop the pen and beckon you over. His eyes were blazing. It sent a ripple of excitement through you.

You grinned, rising from your seat and flouncing over to him innocently. _Have time for me now, Professor?_ You straddled his lap as best as you could in his wheelchair, rolling your hips into his.

Charles groaned, his hands palming your thighs roughly. _Patience has never been one of your virtues, has it, love?_

You smirked, angling downward to kiss him. _Never. Mind if we test out yours?_

_Be my guest._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
